People commonly own and use multiple devices to perform a single task throughout the day. Application (“app”) developers create versions of apps that can be projected to multiple device endpoints so the user can access a given app regardless of what device he or she is using. Running a mobile application on multiple devices is now the rule and not the exception. Users commonly have multiple devices that may come from a variety of vendors, and routinely use a number of devices to perform tasks throughout the day.